Double Dating Standards
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Blaise has been secretly going out with someone so when he offers a double date with Draco, the blond just has to accept but when he discovers that Blaise is dating Potter and that things are just going to get even more awkward... Drarry Draco x Harry
1. Chapter 1

Normally I wouldn't have given a damn if Blaise wanted a double date but he's refused to tell me who he's been going out with for the past couple nights and this is the only way I can find out. I glared at my reflection in the mirror although I look utterly perfect as usual, it's as though gorgeous was just a word until I was brought into existence. A smile appeared on my face from that thought but I just waved it off and straightened my dress robes once more. "You look daring," Pansy teased from beside me as she took in the red edges, which was barely noticeable but still there. She will be my date for tonight even though I have no interest in dating her. There was just no opportunity to pick someone else.

Theo would have been too terrified of being raped again, Daphne would make this a debt I need to repay, Astoria would take it too seriously, and Goyle has a girlfriend he plans on marrying someday soon. That means I'm stuck with Pansy who will just laugh about it while shamelessly trying to have sex with me in public. There is a reason that I wish I could go out with someone else. The dark haired woman is wearing a tight black dress with a dark red bra that was showing everywhere the dress wouldn't cover. Her fishnets covered her arms and legs but left her hands free. Beautiful eyes gazed at me with longing but I just moved away. "We need to find out who he's dating." I said softly with narrowed eyes. She just nodded but her eyes were on my lips.

"That's true… it's so arrogant and naïve of him to think that he has the right to hide this from us… or will be able to. So tonight either you or I will steal his date from him and have a little fun… perhaps both of us." She smirked making me scowl lightly and look away. Of course she wants to fuck the poor guy or girl and anger Blaise. She likes him after all… she likes him but the slut wants to fuck me. I love my friends.

"No… I can't do that to him." I said and shook my head. Pansy looked me over before sighing and grabbing hold of my arm tightly while rubbing herself against me like a bitch in heat. I ignored it the best I could but then I saw that smirk on her face letting me know that I need to pay attention to this.

"Then we'll be the perfect couple tonight and be better than anything Blaise and his little _lover_ can cook up. We'll be the best, not them." She smirked widely and kissed my lips in a quick manner. She knows I have no qualms pushing her away from me. That's as violent as I'll get with a woman but it's an insult she hates more than anything. Pansy prizes herself as being irresistible. I tend to ruin that for her so she doesn't press my limits… much.

"We should get going… the restaurant has our name sure, but they won't say it for a bunch of Slytherins." Pansy grumbled making me nod. I lost most of my money and the manor thanks to the Ministry being greedy with all of the ex-Death Eater families and their fortunes. I'm now living in a flat that I share with Blaise… it's not nearly as outstanding as the manor but it has to do… Pansy lucked out and managed to stay with the Greengrass family, which means she is mooching off of Daphne and Astoria.

"I used to go here every day for lunch during the summers." I grumbled as she Apparated us to the restaurant, the waiters led us to our table swiftly and informed us that we're the first of our party to arrive, which made Pansy scowl before turning her annoyance to me.

"Well poor you, get over it darling and let's have a good time." She smiled slyly and ordered a glass of their finest wine. Obviously this will be going on Daphne's wine since she knows that I'm not paying for this meal. Blaise said that his date will be paying for everything but the drinks. Apparently it's a scam to keep us all sober which makes me think that he's going out with some snooty rich girl who claims to have pure blood but really doesn't thanks to a great grandmother or something.

"I don't mind having a good time," I smiled easily just as I noticed Blaise walking in with some white scrawny thing beside him. "He's here." Blaise kept himself in front of his toy so all I could see was mocha skin and a charming smile. That's when I noticed a flash of black hair before my friend walked over towards us dragging his date behind him so we still couldn't see.

"Oh my… that is not who I think it is, is it?" Pansy declared looking too excited for her own good. My interest spiked at the large smile on her face just as Blaise kissed my cheek and then hers.

"I have brought my new toy! I hope you guys treat him kindly, he's not used to our sort just yet." Blaise smirked and then placed Harry Fucking Potter beside me at our small table towards the back. The boy looked between us nervously before taking a sip of water from in front of him.

"Um… hi…" He said softly and picked up a menu to hide his face. Blaise sat down beside him and placed his arm on the back of Potter's chair looking extremely pleased with himself.

"He's such a shy little toy, isn't he? Completely adorable," Blaise cooed and began kissing along Potter's neck. The boy dropped his menu quickly and tried to push the mocha man away but it was of no use. He was biting his lip softly as Blaise whispered into his ear. I looked away just as my best friend's tongue came out.

"Your drinks…" The waiter said slowly and began to pass out Pansy and my drinks while he attempted to request what Blaise and Potter want without having to look at them. My date smiled slyly at me letting me know that she's entertained already. I just glared at her and took a good long sip of my firewhisky. I had a feeling I would need it even before I saw my best friend trying to rape my ex-rival. I scowled to myself and tried to understand how exactly Blaise thought this was okay. How the hell did he get the bachelor of the year, the straightest bachelor of the year at that, to go out with him anyway? They never even know each other!

"How have you been doing, Draco?" Potter asked with a polite smile as he messed with his hair, seeming to shrink in his seat as we all stared at him. That's when I realized that he really is sliding down his seat, before he could get too far, Blaise wrapped his arm around his date's waist and pulled him back up with an easy smile. Potter didn't look too happy about that.

"I've been doing well… despite the amount of inconvenience I've had to deal with thanks to the Ministry. How have you been Po-Harry?" I asked trying to return the pleasantries. My eyes narrowed once I noticed his elbows on the table but I made no comment. He's in a higher standing than me now after all. Pansy busied herself taking another sip of her drink, watching us with calculating eyes as Blaise played with the hem of Potter's dress shirt. I frowned at that but said nothing.

"Well…" He squirmed away from Blaise causing the man to frown before sliding his hand up and into Potter's black hair. The hero of the wizarding world let out a light sigh of pleasure before turning to me, his chin up and his eyes a little too dark. "This has been a weird week for me." He said slowly before pushing Blaise away. This time he took the hint allowing Potter to relax as his soda arrived while Blaise received his gin.

Before I could question Potter and ask what he meant by that, Pansy began to tongue my neck like a serpent. "You've been ignoring me Draco… are you more interested in Blaise's little trinket than you are of me?" She murmured but Potter flushed in anger at that statement while Blaise just grinned. I moved away slightly and she took the hint with a frown.

This is going to be a long night.

"Oh, Draco darling, did you hear about Astoria and Theo going out on a date last week?" Pansy asked with a devilish little smirk on her face. I quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "Ten minutes after getting their drinks and eating their appetizers, they both escaped. Theo crawled out of the bathroom window, and Astoria snuck out through the front door, using people as shields." She said as though it were their fault. I laughed at this and began holding my sides tightly as they started to hurt.

"They should know better! There's a reason we always dated them but never allowed them to date each other!" I grinned, making Pansy nod as she sipped her drink just as our bread basket arrived. It took me a moment to get some thanks to the imagery of Astoria trying to be like an assassin and sneak through the crowd while Theo would be acting like a coward crawling through the window. Adorable imagery really…

"The only one of us who actually seems to have taken a liking to Theo would be Blaise, correct?" Pansy asked in that tone she uses to discover things you would never want to tell her in the first place. I stared at Blaise for a moment, and then gazed at Potter who was staring at his hand on the cloth of the table like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Well… Harry is kind of like Theo, but he's cuter and richer and much more famous. Although I must admit that Theo is smarter. I would choose Harry over Theo too." She said with a voice as sweet as acid.

Blaise said nothing, his face a blank mask as he played with Potter's fingers. The Chosen One looked up at him curiously before moving his hand away. "Theo… are you guys talking about Theodore Nott?" Potter asked causing all of our eyes to widen.

"You remember his name?" I asked slowly, knowing that he just said it… but it still doesn't make sense. Why would someone as famous and good as Harry Fucking Potter remember Theo's name? Potter smiled with a confused look on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? We went to the same school… besides; he raised his hand in Hagrid's class saying that he could see Thestrals. That means he saw someone die. I remember that sort of thing." He said casually.

"My god… you truly are the Chosen One aren't you? Yes… our poor little Theodore witnessed his mother's death at a young age. His father was the only parental figure he had for a very long time… and so when his father became a Death Eater it wasn't too odd to think that Theo would become one too… but he was waiting, for obvious reason that little snake." Pansy hissed but I was surprised she would tell Potter so much. This is one of the many little secrets we treasure in our group. Potter watched her as he sipped his drink, it had to have been the first time he had touched the damn thing all night.

"Don't listen to Pansy so much… Theo is a good man. He likes being high up the food chain but he is still a good man. He didn't run away in the final battle, and he didn't fight but… not running away is better than most of us." Blaise murmured, his fingers twirling the bits of hair he managed to snag on Potter's head. The Chosen One glanced over in surprise but let Blaise play with him. I guess he's given up. Why are they even dating if Potter doesn't want to be touched like that? It… seems almost forced.

"Wishful thinking, darling," Pansy whispered in my ear making me glance over with a frown. She's always been able to read my thoughts and I hate it. Nodding slowly I thought about Theo for a second then forgot about him once Pansy started clinging to my arm and rubbing herself against me. "This has been far too serious for my taste… maybe we should separate and have our own separate and much more private dates now. What do you think Draco?" She asked looking at me with her favorite seductive look.

"I think I'd rather hang out with you two. I haven't seen you all since school ended." Potter said slowly and took a bite of bread. I watched his lips close around it then force myself to look away. He's _so_ not cute. "Besides, I haven't really thanked you yet for not telling your family that it was me in that Manor… you know? During the war? Thanks a lot." His voice is too sincere…

"Don't bother to thank me for something so stupid." I spat and turned away just as our food arrived. I hadn't remembered ordering but didn't complain as I saw the house special in front of us, in all its red sauce glory. Taking a large bite I momentarily forgot about my anger long enough for Potter to be swept away by Blaise acting like a creep and stealing the boy's plate.

"Let me feed you." Blaise said softly. Potter stared at him with a look of complete shock, allowing the man to get the time he needed to gather up some pasta on a fork and begin moving the fork towards Potter's mouth. "Open up… ahhhh…" Harry Fucking Potter did the only thing sensible at that moment; he grabbed his fork and took a large bite of my food. I scowled at the disgusting little pig and turned away, if only to hide the heat rising to my face. "Cheat." Blaise hissed but didn't look too upset. Dumping his date's food onto my plate I glared at him as I was forced to share my plate with Potter. He didn't seem to care too much and shoveled it into his mouth, avoiding all chances to speak.

Seems like the Chosen One is a bit more of a coward than I'd suspected, which means that I'm stuck entertaining his cowardice on this pitiful evening. "Don't you dare eat more than your share," I hissed angrily causing him to blink a couple times before nodding slowly. "Good boy." I smiled then began to eat in the same elegant manor I've been eating with all day.

"Draco… you haven't been paying attention to me." Pansy growled and hung on to my arm again. I glanced over and saw the way she strategically placed my arm between her breasts. She's making my hand get dangerously close to her-

"It seems like our dates would rather pay attention to each other than us." Blaise scowled and then slid his hand onto Potter's thigh causing him to choke on his food. Of course this was just another moment of intimacy between the two but for some reason it's making me sick. I walked in on Theo and Blaise going at it and I didn't even get sick but… this is a bit different.

"Blaise, this is a double date." I hissed in annoyance but Blaise just smirked devilishly at me. Wrapping an arm around Harry Fucking Potter he pulled the boy close to him.

"I know," Blaise murmured and hid half his face in the Chosen One's hair. My fists trembled by my sides but then I noticed the Chosen One's blush making me lick my lips lightly in response. This is a double date… he should do that in the privacy of his own… no. He shouldn't be doing that at all actually. Taking my arm for the millionth time that night I turned and glared at Pansy as she licked her lips slowly and began to slide ever so subtly to where I am. "After this we should go to my place and have some fun." Blaise murmured, looking at Potter with a look of such lust I was forced to pay attention to my date once more. I've always hated that look he gets.

"No… I can't go that far!" He cried and blushed darkly. Pansy slid a hand over my crotch and began massaging me making a soft moan slip out before I managed to push her away. It looks like she's getting much more demanding as the night goes on… I almost want this date to end now but its rude to go without having dessert and if I go then Harry and Blaise will…

"Stop harassing him so much, we're in public and I don't want the press to claim that you're raping their hero… otherwise I may have to go through the trouble of kicking you out. Maybe, for the hell of it, I'll kick out Theo too. He's too much of a schemer and would attempt to get you back." I said easily. Blaise glared and held up his hands before leaning back in his seat. Potter mouthed a quick 'thank you' but his face is still red and his hands are trembling and by god what would he look like gagged and chained up to my bed?

No! No, no, no, no, no. I am not thinking these stupid thoughts about such a… something or other bloke. I can't think of a proper insult at the moment. Dammit all to hell I guess. Taking a bite of my food I noticed Blaise licking a spoon in front of Potter, doing things to it that I know he can do much better on a man's prick. Apparently Potter is thinking along the same lines thanks to that hardness there… but he shouldn't be getting it up for someone like Blaise… oh damn what am I going to do for the rest of the night! That's when I noticed Pansy and Blaise exchange glances with matching smirks.

"What did I do?" I asked softly in a defeated way as I scooted away from the table. Everyone stared at me with innocent wide eyes but I know only one of them is innocent. The other two are always guilty or they want to be. Blaise licked along Potter's neck and then pushed the boy back over to his seat. Stretching his arms he then relaxed arms, crossing them over his chest as he looked past me, towards Pansy.

"Seriously? You came up with the juiciest of plans and yet you want me to explain the brilliance of it? Fine, I'll probably tell it better than you ever could anyway." Pansy sighed making Blaise laugh. I glanced over at the Chosen One but he was frozen in his seat staring at us like we were all insane. The young beautiful slut got up then and walked over to Harry before sliding her hands into his robes and down his torso… her lips hovered by his ear before she said, just loud enough for us to hear and no one else… "Blaise doesn't really fancy you… but Malfoy does… and this was all a ploy to get Malfoy back for something hideous and cruel he should never have done. He's a foul git you know… and just does the craziest things in the sack… you might enjoy a wild one though." I stopped her then by grabbing her elbow and yanking her towards me.

"What did I do?" I demanded once again knowing that if they do much more than poor little Potter will be losing his mind. He probably doesn't even realize that Pansy was just teasing, but it's not like I'll see him again after this.

"You don't even know what you did, mate? That's cold." Blaise sighed dramatically and then grabbed a scoop of pasta before shoving it into his mouth. Pansy curled her lip in disgust but then she found interest in the way Potter was playing with his dress robes.

"What the hell did I do? Pansy stop eye-raping Potter… it's disturbing." I said quickly causing them both to look up at me in surprise but I ignored them then realizing that I'm acting weird. I never ask her to stop liking anyone, especially if it's someone whose reputation could fall. Perhaps Theo slipped me some sort of potion… he's rather good at those, a bit too good if you ask me. The scrawny bastard wouldn't care if he poisoned me or made me suddenly sympathize with the enemy. He's far too clever… I need to deal with him eventually, especially if he had a hand in this ridiculous ploy.

"You didn't join us for our Sunday drinking spree, darling, surely you haven't forgotten? You've been sober for almost two weeks because of it after all!" Pansy laughed easily making my eyes widen. They couldn't be this cruel… could they?

"It was my mother's birthday." I said slowly, hoping that they hadn't realized that was the case. But Blaise and Pansy simply looked at me as though waiting for me to continue. Potter just seemed shocked. "I can't spend 2 am to 12 pm drinking when I should be taking my mother out and letting her have some fun! We went shopping and I took her out to eat! We pretended to be normal for once! You can't honestly blame me for letting my mother have a good birthday, can you?" I demanded but they just continued to stare at me. I sighed deeply and then smirked before looking up at them in amusement. "Bastards," I teased.

"You know us well." Blaise grinned while Pansy sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry about this, Potter darling, but I'm not actually interested in you. Although you are as scrawny as I like my boys, you aren't as tall or as clever. Thank you for the interesting night though! You are paying, aren't you?" He asked causing the Chosen One to look up from staring at his trembling hands.

"Yes! I'll pay as long as you give me the photos and never do this again!" He cried looking a bit desperate. Oh… so they found dirt on the hero of the wizarding world… we're going to Azkaban aren't we? Dammit.

"What photos?" I asked out of curiosity, watching as Potter paled and glanced over at Blaise uneasily. The dark man in question just shrugged his shoulders letting me know it's not a big deal to us and that he's done worse but this is apparently _very_ big for Potter. I wonder if he stole someone's sock…

"Harry Potter collects pictures of his friends in very… intimate positions. But that's not the worst of it." Pansy informed me as though speaking to an audience of avid watchers. "He writes notes on the back… it's only a couple words and never something as long as a sentence but… he writes what he likes. It looks as though he's concluded that he likes boys, medium build, blond hair, and dashing grey eyes. Sound familiar?" She asked as though she has no earthly idea who it could be. I found myself paling as Harry jumped up from his seat.

"I never wrote that! You don't have the pictures that prove that!" He shouted causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at us in a mixture of curiosity and horror. Yes… we're going to Azkaban and it'll be all Blaise's fault.

"Oh… so you do have pictures that prove it." Pansy started with a smirk.

"But you never wrote on them." Blaise finished. They exchanged wide smirks with mischevious eyes. I got up slowly and paid for my meal and drink.

"You got me back for not showing up Sunday so I will take my leave before I'm associated with what you have done to the most famous fucking man in the world." I spat and turned to go, but Harry grabbed my arm with a slight frown on his face.

"I'm sorry about tonight. What you did for your mother was sweet… and I don't think the evening was too bad for you anyway, you got off easy. Anytime you need me, let me know." He said with his earnest green orbs staring into my dull grey. I nodded and then left feeling my heart pound and my head rush. Smirking lightly I ran a hand through my hair. I wonder if this means that Blaise can continue living with me… but first things first, I should find out if Theo had anything to do with my raging emotions this evening.

Once I got home I was greeted by a very nervous and pale looking Theo who looked ready to pass out. I'd be concerned for the health of the pureblood if it hadn't been for the fact that I still have my suspicions that he slipped me something. As soon as he saw me the scrawny little thing raced towards me looking panicked. "Did Blaise have fun? Too much fun? Did he flirt shamelessly with Potter? Did he… touch… him?" Theo squeaked and then quickly composed himself and forced on a 'higher than thou' look. I glared.

"You knew?" I hissed and then noticed that he really does look pale, taking pity on him I sat the boy down. "He told everyone that he likes you best. So don't worry about it." I didn't bother to lie and say that he didn't have fun and didn't touch Potter all over his cute little body. That would have just been cruel, especially if Blaise lets it slip later. Theo seemed to calm down, giving me the perfect opportunity to bind him and glare. "Did you slip me anything you shouldn't have… Theo?" I asked sweetly. He gulped and looked away but the words that came out of his mouth were a bit different than I expected.

"It was to help you relax… you've been out of sorts lately and I knew this would be your big break with Potter tonight so I slipped you a relaxing potion. I figured you'd storm out immediately if you didn't have it in your system and if that happened then you might not be able to show him how amazing you are." He said softly and looked up at me with his big round eyes. I released him then nodded slowly.

"Thank you." I murmured and didn't notice the triumphant smirk on his face as I turned away to go to my chambers for a much needed rest.

A week went by with Blaise and Theo fucking each other half to death where they had to be escorted to St. Mungo's. I wouldn't do it so Pansy and Daphne did so they could take pictures and hold it over their heads. "Master Malfoy! I have a letter for you!" A house elf shouted running towards me. I waited and then took the letter off of his hands to see a single sentence.

_I'll be at 12 Grimmauld place if you would like to join me._

_Potter_

Grabbing my cloak I swept out of the house and immediately hurried along to the Chosen One's house… if I don't then the curiosity would kill me, and if I do then what if he… only invited me for something dull and pointless. When I reached the front of the Black's house I frowned deeply. He could be waiting inside with a bunch of aurors ready to kill me for the date we had last week… remembering the hangover I had yesterday, I decided that I will force myself to handle whatever is in there because if I can handle our Monday morning hangovers then I can handle a few measly aurors and an arrogant Potter.

"Hey Draco," A voice said as an elf opened the door for me. "Kreacher… I told you I would get that! You don't have to do everything for me! Try letting yourself do whatever you want for a change." Potter scolded causing the elf to nod merrily and bow down low and then turn to go into one of the back rooms. He glanced up at me then, his mop-like black hair flopping as he moved. "I'm sorry about that; I don't usually scold him in front of my guests unless he lets an insult out. Alright I'll lead you into the living room!" He grinned and walked past me. Apparently he's much happier when he's not being forced on a date with a bunch of Slytherins and a perverted date without hope of escape. It's a little disheartening.

"You seem cheerful." I grumbled, almost wishing that Aurors were here to drag me away. That might actually make my day. This on the other hand… will give me nightmares. Damn Potter's stupid cheerfulness. It's annoying and cruel and will make me kill him.

"Well… I get like this when I'm nervous. Here, sit anywhere you like, excuse the mess." Harry said quickly making the notice the dust covered couches and armchairs. Standing I hung out on the sidelines and tried not to even imagine myself sitting on those disgusting seats. "Oh… yeah now that I think about it you are a bit too prissy to sit down anyway." Potter said slowly and then relaxed on the couch, leaving hardly any room for me to sit down unless I wanted to be in between his legs.

"What do you want?" I asked softly, not wanting to stay here any longer. It's giving me hope and hope is a very bad thing for a Slytherin to have. I would take advantage of it and that… would lead to complications. I could even be arrested for that.

"I want to go out with you, if you'll allow me to. It didn't look like you liked Pansy and I figured you would bring someone you liked if you were interested in someone… so if you're not, would you like to go out with me? Willingly of course." He added with a sly smile.

"First show me the pictures." I demanded instantly.

His smile disappeared.

"Dammit." Harry Fucking Potter hissed before sealing his pride away.

I can see myself with him, if he's this easy to trump.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten requests on here and Deviant Art to continue this, and more importantly, I've gotten demands to know who the pictures are of and what they have written on the back. There are 36 photos in all and here is a list of some of the characters...**

**Blaise**

**Draco (of course)**

**Neville**

**Luna**

**Ginny**

**Ron**

**Fred**

**George**

**Hermione**

**McGonagall**

**Remus**

**Tonks**

**Sirius**

**Snape**

**Dumbledore**

**Filch**

**Lucius**

**Fudge**

**Cho Chang**

**and**

**Collin Creevey**

**Just giving you a brief glimpse since it may take me a bit before I can write it and post it due to personal reasons, other requests, a contest entry, and a lack of confidence in my writing.**


End file.
